Pokemon P
by Kovalxy2014
Summary: Can also be called Pokemon Phineas. Phineas Flynn, a naive 14-year old optimist, embarks on a journey of epic proportions in this PnF/Pokémon crossover based off of Pokémon Gold and Pokémon Red! All six generations of Pokémon! NEW Legendary Pokeballs! Mega Evolution! All in one massive 3-season crossover series! Begins May 17, though the prologue is out now.


**Hey, it's Kovalxy here. I would welcome you to my new crossover series, but the prologue will do it for you. Though it may not look like it, this is the prologue. You can call it a bit of a sneak preview, as I'm still getting some minor details for the fleshing out of Season 1. I mainly put this up early to garner interest. I have a date for when I'll begin this, though. So, without further ado, I bring you the prologue of my first crossover series.**

* * *

_2014 Koniverse_

_Copyright: 2014 Nintendo_

_Copyright: 2014 GameFreak_

_Copyright: 2014 Disney_

_Pokemon belong to Nintendo and Game Freak. Phineas and Ferb belong to Disney. the only person I own as of now is Greg, who doesn't even formally appear until the next episode._

* * *

_Kovalxy Presents..._

* * *

**POKEMON Phineas**

_Begin reading to begin playing._

* * *

_There is no save file stored anywhere in this game-fic. Creating a save file..._

_.  
._

_Save file created. Now creating a NEW GAME for the spectator to read and play..._

_.  
._

_NEW GAME successfully created. Now beginning the introduction..._

_._

_._

* * *

Episode 100 - Welcome To The World Of Pokémon!

* * *

"Welcome to the world of Pokémon!"

A blinding yellow light shined upon someone. He was a tall, light-skinned man with a rather long and rectangular face. He had short brown hair. He also had rather dark eyes, though they were behind the eyesight-enhancing contraption that was reflecting some of the yellow light towards us, commonly known as glasses. He was wearing a white lab coat that shone in the light. It stretched all the way to his knees, hiding the top of his dark brown pants. His leather black shoes weren't shown.

He was holding a regular Pokeball in his left hand. Its bright red top was showing in the light, while the silver-ish white bottom was hidden behind his hand. He threw it up and caught it in the same hand in a rather rhythmic way.

"Hello there!" he said, excitedly. "My name is Fletcher! Lawrence Fletcher! But you can call me Professor Fletcher." He began to chuckle.

"After all, that IS what many people call me - the Pokémon Professor!" he stated proudly while still chuckling.

"Now, I know that there are many of you out there in your realm that know about Pokemon. However, there may be a few of you that I can imagine you asking, 'Huh? Pokémon? What ARE Pokemon?' Well, let me tell you!" He paused for a bit to pat his Fletchling before resuming.

"Our world is inhabited by very fascinating creatures known as Pocket Monsters. Pokémon, for short!" he began. "Pokémon come in many different types. All in all, there are over 700 identified species of them inhabiting our very earth!" Professor Fletcher continued.

"How do we interact with Pokemon, you ask? Well, we actually use Pokemon in many different ways. However, there always seem to be two very popular uses of them."

"For some people, Pokémon are pets. They play with them a lot, and occasionally, their Pokemon would help them with their chores or whatever they need to do. To them, Pokemon are their good friends."

* * *

_A light flashes, and the resulting image shows us an eight-year old boy playing with his Eevee in the wilderness. Actually, there weren't many trees around, so it looked more of a field._

_"Alright, Eevee! Fetch!" An eight-year old boy eagerly commanded as he threw a small yellow ball towards a tree located to the north of him. His Eevee scurried across the field in pursuit. When the ball and the Pokemon were in close proximity, the Eevee jumped, using his mouth to safely catch and hold onto the ball. He then turned around and joyfully skipped back to his trainer._

_"Good boy!" the boy said excitedly, as he embraces the Eevee, engulfing it in a big hug._

* * *

We then go back to Professor Fletcher via the same flash of light that has brought us into the moment. He continues with his explanation."Other use them for fights. These kinds of people are known as Pokémon Trainers. They aim to become the greatest Pokemon Masters there is. They do this by setting out on adventures and battling other Pokemon Trainers. In fact, you are about to listen to one such story soon."

* * *

_"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" A 10-year old boy wearing a red hat, blue jacket, jeans and a backpack screamed in commandment. The yellow mouse-like Pokemon then begins to build up electricity from the bright red sacs that were his cheeks. He aims it at his target, which happens to be a Starmie nearby. The Starmie is in a battle-ready position, awaiting orders from her Trainer._

_"Dodge and use Hydro Pump!" were the orders. They came from her Trainer, who was a female. Her hair was in a ponytail that stick out from the left side of her head, and she wore an outfit that sported the primary colors. She was a tad bit worried about the ensuing battle._

_The Starmie seems to do nothing. Then the Pikachu blasts the electricity stored in the sacs at her. The Starmie jumps, but it is a tad bit too late as part of the electricity makes contact with her. A loud and high pitched scream of "NO!" was the reaction that elicited from the Starmie's trainer._

_It's super effective!_

* * *

We again flash back to Professor Fletcher, who continues with his explanation. "As for myself… "

Professor Fletcher pressed a button located in the middle of the Pokeball that he was holding. He then threw it upwards. The Pokeball opened, and a flash of white light rushed out, filling the entire area. When it had subsided, there was a Fletchling flying around him. After doing this for a few times, the Pokémon landed safely on Prof. Fletcher's right shoulder.

"I study Pokémon as a profession. Though we already co-exist with Pokemon, one of my aspirations in life is that we can learn more about them, so perhaps we can find a way to work with them on even greater and further levels." He finished by patting his Fletchling before turning to is again.

"But enough about me! Instead, let's talk about the story of dreams and adventures that my stepson is about to embark on - as well as you, of course. What is his name, you ask? Why, his name is Phineas. Phineas Flynn. He is very noble and innocent, and he loves Pokemon so much, that he builds things solely to ensure their amusement! He's got a head full of ideas and talent, you know. However, his innocence makes him very naive to the real world - one of the reasons I sent him on this adventure in the first place." Professor Fletcher's Fletchling began to fly about again.

I also want to tell you about his rival - one of my adopted kids. His name is Greg Flynn-Fletcher. He's been Phineas's friend and rival since they were wee little children...I can still remember the days..." Professor Fletcher began to drift off into dreamland as he remembers the memories. His mind only came back when his Fletchling began calling for him.

"OH!" he exclaimed as he startled and waved about for a second or two. Then he regained his composure and continued to speak:

"Sorry about that. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, Greg! He too, as well as Phineas, has much potential with Pokemon, though he only desires to beat Phineas in just about everything they do."

Professor Fletcher then slowly closed his eyes before continuing.

"I also sent him on this journey...a journey that will change them forever. A journey that will prompt them to encounter many different people and many different Pokemon, as well as building many different relationships along the way."

Professor Fletcher then opens his eyes and points at us, the ones reading this fanfic, effectively breaking the boundary between dimensions known as the Fourth Wall. His Fletchling had already landed back on his right shoulder. "Reader! You are about to read a story in which many Pokémon legends will unfold! I'll be your guide every step of the way! Now..."

At this point, the spotlight that had shined on Professor Fletcher disappeared. Another bright white light began to shine behind him, as if a door was opening or something of the like.

"Let's go!" He exclaimed, as the light began to engulf both the Professor and us was well.

"And, once again...Welcome to the world of Pokemon!"

* * *

**_NEXT EPISODE: _**_The beginning of a new adventure (and a new Pokemon) awaits both Phineas and Greg!_

* * *

**So, what do you think of the prologue? I wanted to give the series the video game feel, if you know what I mean. I also wanted to add a little bit of the Pokemon Origins anime in there, as well. I'm actually working out something with the battle scenes. I want to show the Pokemon's levels and HP as well, like in the Pokemon games.**

**I would really like it if you show your feedback by reviewing with constructive criticism. It helps make my upcoming story better. If you like this story, please add it to your favorites. Or, if this story sparks your interest, please follow it.**

**The adventure begins on May 26.**


End file.
